youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate History Hub
Cody Franklin (born ), better known online as Alternate History Hub, is an American Educational YouTuber who goes over different alternate histories, such as: "What if the South won the Civil War", "What if Germany won WW2", and other alternate history topics. Their YouTube channels currently have over 1.7 million subscribers and 150 million video views. About This entire channel is dedicated to the "What If?" of history. Using knowledge of geography, population, and other historical facts we can see what could have happened if events changed. The channel has had many scenarios such as how the world would be different if the Axis won World War II, if America lost the Revolution,If the Berlin Blockade sparked The Third World War, alternate countries, if Christianity never existed and many other subjects. In addition to focusing on alternate scenarios, the channel has had videos focusing on the lore of various fictional works such as Harry Turtledove's "The Southern Victory", "Disunited States of America" and "Worldwar" novels, "The Purge" film series, DC's "Injustice", Marvel's "X-Men", "Fallout" games, Philip K. Dick's "The Man in the High Castle", "Attack on Titan" manga and anime, "World War Z" novel etc. History Cody joined on Dec 25, 2012, and has over 1 million subscribers and almost 56 million views as of October 1, 2017. His first videos were "What if the Axis won WW2?" and "What if the Roman Empire never fell?" Since then he has been very successful, but then like many other YouTubers like I Hate Everything been experiencing problems with YouTube during 2015 to early 2016: "YouTube's Dark Age". Cody's problem was that he wasn't receiving money, which led to a major delay with his "What if Germany won World War II? Part 4." Cody does contests, so other people could do their own projects and show Cody. Around September 29, 2017, Cody partnered with StepBackHistory and EmperorTigerstar to start the podcast livestreams called So That Happened. It currently has 2 live streams by October 1, 2017. Crossovers As with some YouTubers, Cody/Alternate History Hub has done crossovers with other users as well as collaborations with them. These include but not limited to: # The Great War: Appeared on "What If the Schlieffen Plan Had Succeded Part 1 and 2" since his video is also related to the Schlieffen Plan in question. # EmperorTigerstar: Co-hosted the 4-part "The Southern Victory Series" by Harry Turtledove, a common collaborator with Cody hosting So That Happened podcast, co-hosted "World War II: Alien Front" (a video talking about another Harry Turtledove series called Worldwar) and Cody making a cameo appearance on EmperorTigerstar's video on the Whig Party. # Extra History/Extra Credit: Made a cameo on the channel's video on the Articles of Confederation at the end and the former would appear on "What If We Kept the Articles of Confederation". # List 25: Co-hosted the "What If the Industrial Revolution Never Happened" with List 25. # History Buffs: History Buffs: Apocalypto: Made a cameo appearance at the end. Armenian Genocide video On April 24, 2015, Cody did a video on the 100th anniversary of the Armenian Genocide, talking about the event and the millions of people killed (Christian Armenians, Assyrians, and Greeks) in the genocide by the Ottoman Empire detailing the consequences for what it had on all three non-Turkish cultures and Turkey's subsequent denial of the event. This video is notable because unlike many of his videos on Alternate History Hub, this one has no humor or even music to fit in with the somber and tragic nature of the Armenian Genocide. KnowledgeHub "'' {WHEN WE REALLY NEEDED A WALL WITH MEXICO}'' On July 29, 2015, Cody made a new channel called GeographyHub (later changed to KnowledgeHub), where he mainly talks about geography; thus Cody's fans soon subscribed to his second channel. GeographyHub is also like a mini-channel to AlternateHistoryHub, but Cody spends more time on his own channel than KnowledgeHub (the mini-channel). On July 19, 2016, he changed the name of the channel to KnowledgeHub, the videos on this channel now feature videos relating to multiple different subjects, such as "Tanks of World War II" and "What was the Star Wars program?" Recently Cody's brother Tyler has taken over most of the videos on KnowledgeHub, allowing Cody to focus on AlternateHistoryHub. Trivia # Cody attends college somewhere in Wisconsin. # Cody was born and raised in Toledo, Ohio and is Catholic. # One of Cody's biggest series was the "What if Germany Won World War II?", a four-part series focusing on the consequences and impact of a Nazi-dominated Europe on European society and a Cold War between Nazi Germany and the United States. # Cody's girlfriend is almost never mentioned in his videos. Despite this, her character is in his outros and randomly thrown into videos. # As of "What if Mussolini Remade the Roman Empire", Cody has stopped using swastikas when representing the Nazis due to YouTube freaking out over the Nazi swastika despite Cody not being a Neo-Nazi. # All characters represented in Cody's videos (including himself) are mini humans (minus arms or legs). For example countries such as the USA are represented by color and accessories (such as a hat or glasses). # Cody has mentioned his political and religious views during his Twitter AMA, he is conservative and Catholic. This page was created by That_Uno_Guy on January 15, 2016. Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Educational YouTubers